summoning of spartans
by Master DV
Summary: two gamers are sucked into the world of naruto. the problem is, they are now spartans from the popular game halo. what has happen, why are they here, and why do i ask to much questions? find out in here. adopted from killermaverick
1. summoning of spartans

**A/n:hello masterDV here. As you know this story was recently discontinued by its author who retired from his writing days and put the story up for adoption. I, loving this story, adopted it and I am going to continue it. Now the first chapters of this story will remain the same as to honor my fellow writer and to keep the story the same. So enjoy killermavericks summoning of Spartans.**

MS: Hey guys ! In this story, my friend AkioElf003 is gonna help me. He isn't part of he thinks that he will be in a few years.

AkioElf003: sup guys! i'm not really on fanfiction yet... but give me .some time, k?

MS: Well said!

AkioElf003:thanx

MS: In this story, we'll be in our multiplayer armor in the Naruto world!

Oh, and we're not stupid, so we'll be under aliases( for people who don't

know the word, it means fake identities.) Enjoy!

Summoning of Spartans

" CRAP!" John was banging his head against his controller as the screen

said 'game over.' Will, however, was cheering. " HA! Bad luck much?" he asked

John. John had a vein on his head. " Rematch. Right here, right now!" he yelled

at Will. Will just shrugged. " Sure dude. But i'll only PWN you again." he said

cheerfully. John was now banging his head against the wall.

(five minutes later)

"CRAP!" now will was saying it. He was just killed by a blast from a

scorpion. John only held up a V sign and said, " Now, who'd you say would

get PWND?" Will was now glaring at him. " You're evil." he said.

" And dang proud of it!" he said. (note: credit for comeback goes to Spartan-251)

They were now playing Coagulation. As they were playing, however, a seal came

before their feet. At first, the seal was just a picture, but then, it glowed as wind

came around the two. " What's happening?" Will asked, a bit scared. John was

just as scared. " I don't know, but I have a feeling that we're about to find out!"

Just then a white light flashed the room. " !"

they then disappeared into oblivion.

" ..." Will was on the ground, waking

up from what seems like a nap. " Uh, hey, John, where are we?" Will asked. " I don't know,

but could you do me a favor?" John asked. " What?" Will asked. " Will you please GET OFF

MY FRIGGIN' ARM!" John yelled. Will then stood up, and saw John rubbing his arm.

" Uh, John? Why are you in your multiplayer armor?" Will asked. John then looked at

Will. " I would ask you the same thing." he said. Confused at this, he looked at himself.

He saw that he was in his black and salmon armor, as John was in his blue and gold armor.

" Where are we?" Will asked. " John then stood up, and looked around. He was in some

sort of forest. Also, they were in a circle that looked like the one they were in before they

disappeared. Also, there were people staring at them in wonderment. They looked like

soldiers in vests and had headbands with a picture of a leaf engraved on them.

" Uh, hi?" John asked. They then ran away, screaming," DEMONS!"

" O-kay..." Will said. The two then got up. John then sighed. " Well, we better start exploring

in order to see where we landed." he said. They then started walking down the path, hoping

for the best.

MS: Well, that's the end of chap. 1. Sorry it's short, but it's late and at my friends house,

we have a curfew.

AkioElf003: that SUCKS!

MS: Straight! Anyway, please R&R! Oh, and also I don't own Naruto or Halo!

I WISH I DID! WHY DON'T I? Maybe in the future I will.

AkioElf003:flamers will die by their own flames... bye!

MS: Okay. Bye! And again, please R&R!


	2. Stupid ANBU

**A/n: this is the second chapter to the story. I won't be writing till the 7****th**** chapter I am not putting in the announcements because that would be weird. Enjoy!**

MS: Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely long wait. Since I haven't seen my friend for a while, I guess i'll have to continue on with the story. Enjoy! Also (grabs needlers.) fire!

Jiraiya: AAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH! (tries to avoid shots.)

MS: Man! I missed!

Jiraiya: Phew.

MS: Dodge this! (gets into scarab)

Jiraiya: eep.

John and Will were now walking through the forrest, not knowing where to go. They were just walking up the path, hoping to find, at least, 'friendly' life. " Aw, man! When are we gonna get there?" Will said, obviously losing his patience. John breathed a heavy sigh. " For the last time, Will, I. Don't. Know." However, John suddenly tripped and fell into the bushes. Seems like he tripped on something pretty hard. " Whoa! John, you alright?" " Yeah, yeah, I just tripped on...a...Hey Will? Does this ring a bell?"

John held out a small device with a handle, and it would have a smooth surface if not for the pink spikes coming out of it. " Hey! That's a needler from Halo! But, why is it here?" Will asked curiously. John looked up in the sky. " Man, after today, nothing suprises me. There was a bright light in the Living room, we show up in our Spartan armor with people around us, the people run, yelling, 'demons!', and now we find a needler in the ground." " Good point."

They looked at it for a second. " Sooooo, who gets i-" " MINE!" Will put it behind his back before John could even touch it. " Okay, okay, whatever." John said. However, when he looked through a bush, he saw something else suprising. In front of him were several crates. While some crates were greenish in color, decorated in a sorta military way, while the others were purple, smooth, and looked like they were from the future. " Whooooaaaaa." The two friends say in amazement. " And you said nothing else would suprise you." Will said, smirking. " Meh, sometimes i'm wrong." John said, shrugging.

The two then went to the crates. In them were weapons, equipments, grenades, and in the larger crates, vehicles. " Man! With this, we should survive out here with no problem! I mean, what else do we need?" Will said. Suddenly, they heard a large growl. And the growl led to non other than John's stomach. " Food." John said. " Oooooh yeah. Heheh." John went to the crates. " But first, we should get some weapons before we go hunting."

He went over to the Marine crates. " Hm, i'll take a sniper rifle..." He got it with the clips, and went to the covenant crates and pulled out a sword. " And a laser sword." Will then went up. " Hm, I think i'll get another needler, and...oh yeah! I'll get a laser sword too!" He got the items and got right behind John. " Alright, let's move."

(45 minutes later.)

The two had already gotten a huge catch. with them were several bags and baskets they found on the ground near a skeleton, supposedly attacked by an animal ( No dur.). In the baskets were fish, deer, bear, wolf, and tiger meat. They also got a few berries and edible plants. " Sweet! NOW we're set up!" Will said. As they were walking, however, three shuriken passed them, barely missing John's faces. " Hold it right there, demons." One of the people said as they walked up to them. From what

the two spartans could see, the people wore dark clothing, had white vests, sandals, and they also had masks with a different animal for each person.

" Uh, excuse me, but we don't want to cause any trouble here." John said. The warriors chuckled." Hah! Well too bad! There's trouble." The one with the hawk mask said. " Listen, either stand down, or we'll have to use force." John said. " Hah! Whatever. It doesn't seem like you're too good, and when was the last time you used chakra?" The one with the bear mask said. John looked at them quizzically for a second, then turned around to face Will. " You know what, Will?" John whispered. " What?" " This is starting to sound like that anime Naruto." Will thought for a second.

" Yeah, I guess you're right. But, what should we do?" " I dunno." " You should. You're the Naruto fanatic around here." " Shut it. Uhhh." John thought for a second. " Maybe we should play it dumb while we're here. Until we meet the hokage, that is." John said. " Hey! What're you demons doing whispering back there?" One of the people asked. " Stupid Anbu." John whispered with venom in his voice. He then turned around. " Listen, we're not trying to cause any trouble. We just need to talk to the hokage about something." John said.

The cat-face person scoffed. " Yeah right, demons. The only way to do that is by defeating us, and making us agree, but it seems like you can barely use chakra." Will then came up. " Okay, 1, we're not demons. And 2, what's chakra?" "..." The anbu were quiet for a second. "

!"

Will was geting angry while John's eyebrow twitched. " Y-you don't kno-know what (laugh) chakra is?" The two then whispered to eachother again. " What is chakra? What kind of question is that?" Will got angry instantly. " Hey! You said play dumb! I was only following orders!" " I didn't mean that dumb you idiot!" As the two were fighting over the question, the anbu were looing in amusement at their constant fighting. However, as this continued on, it got rather boring before long. " Hey you two! That's enough. Now, await death." the bear anbu said as he pulled out his kitana. The spartans looked at him for a second. "

!"

It was now the spartans turn to laugh. The hawk anbu lost his patience faster. " That's it! Die!" He then charged towards the spartans, John first. John, however, wasn't paying attention. He was busy wondering about the secrets of life, and why anbu are so retarded, disregarding the fact that they had training. Just then, the blade came down...

(dramatic gasps)

...only the break into pieces.

The anbu were shocket to say the least. One of their precious kitana was just destroyed by the 'demons' when they didn't even do anything. " Is that it?" John asked boredly. Will was laughing like an idiot at the anbu's body expressions. It would be even funnier if they could see their face expressions. " Argh! That's it!" The anbu then did a series of handsigns. " _Yup, definitely Naruto._" John said. " Fire arft! Flaming Knuckle!" The anbu's hand then caught fire, and blazed with incredible heat. At that moment, he ran towards John. " Die, monster!" Just then, there was a large explosion. As soon as it cleared out, all the other anbu just gaped at what they saw. The great, ' Flaming Knuckle' tecnique, was just deflected yet again by the guy's torso. Getting irritated, John then punched the guy in the gut, knee'd him in the gut, causing him to go on his knees, and then kicked him in the face with only enough force to send him into a tree, rendering him unconscious. " Now, bring us to the hokage, or i'll rip you limb from limb." John said menacingely as he cracked his

knuckles. " P-p-please f-follow us." The female member of the group said. They then followed the route to Konoha.

MS: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Since I haven't been able to contact my friend for a while (and with all the bad reviews), I had to continue the story. Sorry AkioElf003. The readers were persistent.

Jiraiya: Heheheheh...(seen spying on girls)

MS: (angrilly) Jiraiya, look behind you.

Jiraiya: Huh? What do yo-" ( looks behind to see the Dorgenark from Rogue Galaxy pointing all of its weapons at him.) Eep.

MS: FIRE!

Jiraiya: Oh, crap!


	3. lets go to the hokage!

**A/n: tis the third chapter . wow im popping out chapters like nobodys business, hahaha just kidding this was written by maverick. Well enjoy this chapter!**

MS: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Too many stories. But, good news is, SCHOOL'S OUT! Whoo! But, even though I'll probably update more, don't expect too much. I have to watch over my little brother over the summer. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and I'm probably going to revert this story to Halo 3 later on.

Jiraiya: Augh! (getting chased by flood.) Where did they come from?

MS: (backing away from flood door controls.) I don't know...

Jiraiya: (hiding behind scorpion) MS does not own Naruto or Halo. Eep! (hide back under tank)

The scene goes back to the two spartans and ANBU who were walking through the forest towards the village. But after an hour or so, you would expect two teens complaining along the way. " Maaaaaaaaan, I'm bored!" And you're right. The two spartans, whom the ANBU thought were, 'eccentric' due to the way they beat up one of their own, were complaining about the trip. " Man, i'm incredibly bored." John said.

Will thought for a second, then smiled, though no one could see it. " I know! We could sing a song along the way!" " Sure, but nothing too goody-goody, or too dark." Alright, how about Animal i've become from Three Days Grace?" "Nah, I don't really like them. Their music's too heavy for me. How about Holiday from Green Day?" "Man, that's older than the Atari!" The two thought for a second, then decided, both smiling. At once, the two friends said, "Don't pick it up by Offspring!"

(Note: We can't really sing. Just pretend.)

John started out, and Will would follow.

_John: I saw a little kid as he_

_Will: walked around_

_John: He picked a candy bar up_

_Will: off the ground_

_John: He chopped about a half_

_Will: His face turned blue_

_John: Turned out the candy bar was_

_Will: Doggy do! _

_Both:Oh-oh, don't pick it up I say Oh-oh-ohohoh!_

_John: Unless you can throw it away_

_Will: Don't pick it up I say_

_Both: You're gonna be bummed that you went that way-_

"SHUT UP!"

The two turned to the pissed-off ANBU "Man." John said. He thought for a second, then smiled.

He looked at his wrist controls, and smiled after a bit of searching. At the moment, he pressed a button, and went away from the group.

Man, you two are too much trou-wait, where's the other one?" The ANBU asked frantically, looking around several sides. What he didn't realize was that there was a figure that blended in with the environment, sneaking up on them. At the moment, they still didn't notice, until...

BOO!

The ANBU jumped, and fell back down on the ground, except for one who was unfortunate to be under a treetrunk. When the ANBU got up, they looked annoyed as they glared at the two metallic bodies rolling on the ground laughing like idiots. "Haha, man, I love active camoflauge." John said. Just then, they were both hit on the heads by two charged flaming knuckles, and held their heads in pain. Even in their armor, they could feel that!

" OW! Man, why'd you do that?" Will said towards the ANBU. " Uh, actually, Kuren's a woman." One of the ANBU said, which made Will freeze in place. " Uh, heheh, about tha-" He was cut off from another flaming knuckle hitting his helmet, causing him to lose consciousness.

"_Nobody knows the trouble i've seen"_ Will said, dizzily as John carried him on a small cart. "Smart man, smart." John said, sarcastically. Suddenly, in the clearing, was a large door, preferrably the gates to Konoha, as John remembered it. They continued to walk, for, say, about 30 minutes. Afterwards, they came onto the door. Halt! What's your bussiness?" A guard from the top of the gate yelled.

"It's the ANBU! We came back from our search and found a few…..uh, soldiers?" The female said. At the moment, Will regained consciousness, and got out of the cart. "Very well! Open the gates!" Just then, the gates opened to reveal the large village of Konoha. The ANBU thought that the two would be amazed. But when they turned around, they saw blue and gold Spartan yawning, and the black and salmon Spartan actually sleeping standing up!

"W-what's wrong with you two?" The ANBU with the bear mask asked, suddenly waking up Will. "Meh, I've seen bigger." John said, referring to his childhood. " And I'm not too easily impressed." Will said cheerfully. All the ANBU were now having the 'twitchy eye' moment. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, you are to head to the Hokage tower immediately. It's the large tower close to the canyon." The female ANBU said. "Wait, Kuren, aren't we supposed to be with them?" The guy with the sparrow mask asked. "Maro, after today, I REALLY need a break. We'll just tell the hokage that on the way delivering them that one of the ANBU fainted due to exhaustion from a sneak attack from a few missing-nin." Kuren said irritably.

Maro could only nod, due to his own exhaustion as the ANBU left to go home. "Lousy guides.." Will whispered as they walked towards the tower. Suddenly, the two looked up to see the four hokage faces. "You know, it sort of scared me when I saw this." John said. "Yeah, you think Masashi Kishimoto was visiting Mount Rushmore when he came up with Naruto?" Will asked. "Who knows?" The two then continued walking. Just then, however, they heard big-time noise, and turned to see a kid in orange clothing running from several people in a mob, and only one though came up. "_Naruto!" _The two then activated via comlink. "Do you think we should help him?" Will asked. "Of course! Remember, that we consider Naruto a brother." John said.

"_**You**_ do." "Aw, shut it. Let's go." "Wait, what if this gets us a bad reputation?" "Oh yeah, our reputation matters more than someone in danger." "Sorry." " (sigh) Sorry man, I'm just a bit irritated. I never really liked the villagers here. But still, let's go." " Right." The two ended the comlink, and moved on.

With Naruto.

Naruto was running from the villagers as they were catching up slowly. " _Man, don't they even THINK for a second that Kyuubi and I are separate souls?"_ Naruto thought frantically. Just then, as lady luck would have it, he tripped over a rock, and fell into the dirt. " Oh, no!" Naruto yelled as someone was now standing over him, pitchfork in hand. "Die, monster!" He yelled as he brought the pitchfork down.

Suddenly, however, a loud bang was heard, and the man was now sort of hanging over, holding his bleeding hand in pain. The villagers looked over to see a rather large person, covered in weird armor, putting some sort of metal piece into a large staff. Afterwards, he pointed it towards the people again. "W-what are you doing? Helping this wretched creature?" A villager yelled as he pointed to Naruto, who was in equal shock at what the Spartans did.

(note: I greatly dislike (I don't want to hate anyone.) the villagers, because what they are doing is really illegal child abuse, and nobody gives a (bleep)! Also, I think that NO ONE deserves that kind of torture.)

The blue Spartan looked at him, and, although he couldn't see it, the villager could see that the Spartan was giving him a pissed-off stare. "Funny really, a bunch of monsters, such as yourselves, attacking a kid, and claiming he's the monster? HAH! You people seem much more evil!" One villager stepped up. "You obviously are new around here. You see, this kid is the—" "Stop right there. We know. And first, you're about to break a law that'll cost you your stupid life, and second, we happen to think it's rather noble for the kid to take on that burden!" John yelled, shocking Naruto and the villagers.

"You're supporters of that monstrosity! Die, fools!" the villager yelled as the mob charged towards them. They stopped, however, as a blade appeared in front of John, and the hand wielding the blade belonged to Will, who was just as angry as John. "Hey! Nobody touch my friend! You want to get to the people I consider brothers, you go through me!" He yelled as he held out his glowing blade, which made the villagers shiver in fear.

"Thanks." John whispered as he passed Will. He then pointed the gun towards the villagers. "Hey villagers! See that guy right there with the bleeding hand?" John yelled as they looked at the man. "Well, I can do that again, but make it so that it kills you! So back off!" He said as he pulled the switch on his sniper rifle, and pointed it towards the townsfolk. In a panic, the townsfolk retreated towards their homes. "WE'LL GET YOU TWO METALLIC FREAKS!" A villager screeched as he closed his door. "Whatever." Will said as he put away his sword, as with John with his rifle.

The two then began walking away. "Hey." The two turned to see Naruto. "Thanks a lot for the help back there." Naruto said. "Ah, don't worry about it, Naruto." John said. Naruto looked up, shocked. "How do you know my name?" He asked. John cursed silently to himself, then came with an idea. "Well, with your reputation, it's pretty easy to spot your name." He said, hoping Naruto would believe them. Finally, lady luck gave in, and Naruto believed them. "I guess so." He then looked at the weapons. "About those weapons, what are they?" Naruto asked as he looked at the sniper rifle. A bit nervously, John said, "It's..a long story. ANYWAY, could you tell us how to get to the hokage tower? This village is like a maze."

Naruto gave a big grin. "Ha! I'll do better than that! I'll take you there!" He said, as he walked towards the hokage monument, with the two Spartans following him out of trust. Just then, Naruto jumped up a building, and ran. "Come on guys! This…waaaaaaay?" Naruto turned to see that the two weren't behind him, and went back abit to see them standing, John tapping his foot. "Why are you—" Realization struck. "Oh, yeah, eheheh, my bad." Naruto said.

"Just come this way, and we'll be there in no time." The trio then went off again. "Hey, by the way, who are you guys?" Naruto asked. "The name's John. That's Will." John said as he pointed his thumb towards Will. Naruto grinned a bit. "Well, then, guys, let's go!" He said as he sped towards the tower, with the two Spartans rushing towards him. " _Did he already forget?"_

MS: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Been busy. Anyway, I know in the future, people are gonna confuse me for a different race, so just to clear anything up, i'm a regular white american. However, I am against all kinds of racism, including black racism, asian racism, misfit racism, and so on. So, if there are any racists out there, you're not welcome in my part. Just think about your actions, and think about the feelings of all those poor people out there that you are constantly torturing. Please, they are just like you. Human beings. They are no different than you. You may think that they may be stupid or evil, but just look at yourselves, and your actions. Think about that. The Lord made it so that we would live in peace, but you just destroy his wishes with your evil actions. Also, think about this: What if you were them for atleast a day. You would feel the same ridicule as them, and see why they are so hurt by you. Please, just consider this, and, please, for the sake of those poor people, give them a chance. Amen.


	4. Holy crap

**A/n: this is the fourth chapter. Two more chapters till my story debuts! Enjoy!**

MS: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Been on vacation. But now…..I'M BACK! (applause.)

Jiraiya: Boo! Boo! Hiss! Hiss!

MS: Boo this, buddy! (takes out trench gun) Oh, and thanks Rikku!

Jiraiya: Eep!

MS:….

Jiraiya: Huh?

MS: Uh, Rikku? How does this work? I haven't seen how this gun works.

Jiriaya: Phew.

MS: Ah, well! Until I learn how it works (could you help me out Rikku?) back to the Spartan laser! (aims Spartan laser.)

Jiraiya: Augh!

MS: Oh, and, sadly, I don't own Halo or Naruto. Halo is property of Microsoft and Bungie, and Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto…..crap.

Naruto, Will, and John were now walking up the hokage tower, hoping to see if the hokage would see if he would talk with them. However, as they were walking, they were taking several glares and, sometimes, hisses from the surrounding villagers. Just as they made it to the main doors, a villager came out of the doors, only to see the two Spartans and Naruto. Smiling evilly, he passed them, and whispered, "You're in for it now." Afterwards, a woman with black hair and a pig in her arms came out, and was surprised to see the three people in front of her. "Oh, Naruto! How are you doing?" Naruto smiled a bit. "I'm fine Shizune. Y'know, eating ramen, training, the usual." The two laughed a bit. "(Ahem). Naruto, remember, we need to see the hokage. That is, unless he's busy." "Oh, don't worry, **she** isn't." The Spartans were a bit taken aback.(wait, what?) " She?" The two quickly went to intercom.

_W: What does she mean she? _

_J: I don't know. I guess we're past the chunin saga. Probably when Tsunade took place. _

_W: Why didn't you say so before? _

_J: How was I supposed to know?_

_W: You're the Naruto fanatic!_

_J: I'm mostly halo!_

_W: Why do you like halo so much?_

_J: Blame yourself for that! You introduced me to the series!_

_W:…..Touch'e. _

_(It's true, my friend got me into the series.)_

They then got of comlink, and approached the doors, and opened them to see a blond woman who looked to be in her late 20's, but the two knew her real age. When she saw them, she instantly became angry, but contained it. " Well, you two must be, as the village calls it, the 'Hostile intruders?'" She presumed, seeming to hold her anger. A bit scared, the two nodded a bit. "So, tell me…." At a sudden moment, the desk she was at was crushed in two by her fist.

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOR CAUSING HAVOC IN MY VILLAGE!" She yelled. John cleared his throat. "Uh, Ms. Hokage—" "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU TWO WERE CAUSING? THERE WERE COMPLAINTS LEADING TO SUNA!" "Uh, Ms. Hokage—""I OUGHTA HAVE YOU TWO ARRESTED FOR TERRORISM!" John was starting to get irritated. "Listen, if you could just—" (bang!) What happened? John blinked, and looked to see that an axe was hanging on the wall, barely missing Will.

"HECK, I SHOULD JUST EXCECUTE YA IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY IMMEDIATELY!" "I'm sorry, Ms. Hokage, but if you don't stop—" "SORRY? SORRY! SORRY DOESN'T ALWAYS COUNT YOU KNOW! IS ALL OF YOUR FAMILY LIKE THIS?" She yelled. "…" John was quiet for a few seconds, while Will, despite his helmet, looks like he just saw the end of the world.

Will's thoughts:

_Uh,oh….she didn't just say that…..PLEASE tell me she didn't just say that!_

Tsunade noticed the silence, and looked at the two. The salmon colored Spartan seemed scared over something. Just then, however, she sensed something. Such great killer intent, it sent shivers down her spine. Slowly, she looked over to the blue Spartan, and she could practically see the killer intent pouring out of him. "Uh.." "Okay…."John said. "Let's get something straight. First off, we walk in this office, and you explode at us without knowing specifically what we did, and why we did it," "W-well, I, uh—" The hokage stammered. "Then, you don't give us a freakin' second to explain ourselves.." "Well, uh, y-you see…." " You then try to kill my friend, and suggest execution…." "J-just wait a mome—" "And, last, you insult my family? Well, listen to this…" John grabbed Tsunade by her shoulders, then raised her up in the air.

" You can insult me all you want, you can send me to prison, you can even send me to execution, but…." He pulled her closer to his helmet. "If you _ever_ insult or try to kill my family or friends again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Got it?" He said with great venom. "Y-yeah." Tsunade stammered. "Good." He then dropped her right on the floor. (don't think that's made up. I'm very protective about my family. I wouldn't kill them or anything, but, I promise you, I would do something. And it wouldn't at all be pleasant.) Tsunade, a bit shakily, got back to her desk. "Now…" John said. "About this problem." Tsunade looked intentively at John. "It couldn't be avoided. The villagers were picking on Naruto again, and we intercepted the problem." Tsunade looked a bit shocked

for a little while. "Oh, really? Well, I'm sorry about before. Guess I should have thought about the situation a bit more." Tsunade said, laughing a bit. "Yes, you should have." Tsunade stopped, already seeing she hit a nerve. "Well, then, anything to do as an apology?" John got into a thinking pose, then walked to the corner of the room, while signaling Will over. "Okay, what should we do?" Will asked. "Well, we could be stuck here a while, and we need to figure out a way to get out of here, so I suggest we get an apartment, and a few jobs." "Yeah, but, what if something happens?" "Will….we're Spartans. We should be able to handle anything coming our way." "Uh, yeah, sure." The two then walked over to Tsunade.

"Well?" Tsunade asked. "Me and my friend have decided to request a home and jobs in order to stay for a while. We'll give you full background around our predicament later. Is that okay?" John asked. "Well, I guess. I'll set up the forms." "Thanks." John said, leaving the room. "Is your friend always like that?" Tsunade asked. Will shook his head. "Not all the time. Only when he's in a bad mood. He's actually happy-go-lucky really, but, get him mad, well, you get the idea." "Why is he like that?" Will sighed. "Where we came from, John wasn't really respected by all the kids. He would be picked on continuously, everyday. So finally, he's had enough, and stuck up for himself. He actually got them pretty hard. In fact, I remember this one time this one kid said this very insulting comment, 5 people tried to take him down, and it took another 2 to finish the job. But, as you know, this would lead to trouble. Pretty soon, he learned to hold his anger, and just ignore them. Believe me, Tsunade, he's a good guy at heart." "Is that true?" "The kids there really were stuck-up." Tsunade sighed. "_Great, a bad impression on a few new villagers._"

John and Will were now walking up the stairs to their new apartment. As the got up, they saw Naruto coming out of another one. "Oh, hey Naruto!" Will said. "Hey, Will! Hey, John!" Naruto said. John just grumbled as he walked into the apartment. "He alright?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, he's just had a rough day." Naruto grinned a bit. "So, what's going on?" Will pointed towards the apartment. "We're moving into an apartment over here." "That's cool. But a word of advice, watch out for the owner. She's a real hag!" Naruto said, chuckling. "Yeah, yeah, I'll keep that in mind. " Will said as he went into the room. The room was actually pretty good. It had two beds, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a tv. ´"I'm going to bed.." John said as he yawned. "Yeah, me too." Will said.

(15 minutes later.)

The two were now in their beds, waiting for the new day. Will was sleeping heavily on his bed, but John was still awake. He sat up, and thought for a minute. "_Man, this is crazy. First we appeared in Naruto, we're attacked by ANBU, we get in a fight with villagers, and yelled at by the hokage._" He sighed. "_Man, are we really in the show?_" He then layed his head down to rest. About 5 seconds later, he shot up, shocked. "_Wait, if we're really in the Naruto show, and people are watching us, then…..ugh…._" John thought with disgust. He then got up, and went to a certain side of the room. "HEY YOU FANGIRLS! I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING! I KNOW ME AND MY FRIEND ARE IN NARUTO NOW! YOU CAN KEEP WATCHING, AS LONG AS YOU FOLLOW ONE RULE: DON'T WRITE ANYTHING ABOUT US IN YOUR CREEPY FANFICTIONS IF IT INCLUDES YAOI!

GOT IT?" John yelled as Will fell out of his bed. "_And if they can watch us anywhere….._" John thought for a second, and buried his head in the pillow with a blush. "Something wrong, dude?" Will asked. "Let's just say I won't be taking a shower too often."

(the next day.)

John and Will got up and went to the forest in order to get their weapons, and other things that they found. After a few hours, most of the stuff was packed, and ready to be taken to the village. "Well, glad's that's over, right, Will?...Will?...Will!" John shouted as he searched for his friend. He heard a strange sound, and looked in the direction of the sound, only to barely duck as a warthog flew just barely above his head. As it landed on the ground, John saw Will in the driver's seat, giving the v sign." Man, that was fun!" John was a bit angry, but, after a few seconds, got an evil smile, and ran into the supplies, and got a ghost.

"You're gonna pay for that!" "Bring it on!" The two then began their own min monster truck ralley. However, they suddenly heard a voice. "Those are some pretty cool toys you have there." The two looked in the direction, and found themselves drooling. On the treelimb was a woman who had her hair tied back, a trenchcoat, a skirt, and a devious look on her face. The two then had on thought in their heads: "_I think I'm in love."_

MS: Phew! Sorry for the long wait. Been kinda lazy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

Jiraiya: You're stupid.

MS: (sarcastically) Wow, that hurt.

Jiraiya: Shut up.

MS: Whatever, man.(pats Jiraiya's back.)

Jiraiya: Yeah, we- wait, what'd you just put on my back? (gets sign.) 'I'm stooped'?

(Naruto falls down laughing, while MS chuckles a bit.)

MS: Thanks for the sign, Naruto.

Naruto: Sure thing!

MS: Also…FINAL SMASH! (smash bros. quote.) (pulls out Spartan laser, and sets at full power.) C'YA!

Jiraiya: Meep.


	5. I like things that go'bam'

**A/n: fifth chapter. Just one more ohhh im so excited! Enjoy.**

MS: (cough cough.) H-hey guys, MS here.

Jiraiya: Whoah. MS, you okay, man? You seem a bit off.

MS: I have a bad sore throat. My friends think I have strepe (spelling) throat.

Jiriaya: Ouch. And we all know how much sore throats irritate you.

MS: Probably the worst thing I can think of. I also have congestion.

Jiraiya: Oucher. That's second only to sore throat.

MS: Yeah.

Jiraiya: Well, don't worry. I'm here for ya buddy!

MS: Really?

Jiraiya: No, i'm not. (runs away.)

MS: COME BACK HE-(cough, cough.) Ugh...meh, I'll get him later. Woah, I feel dizzy. (Plop!) (hits ground.)

Zoe: Holy crap! MS! Are you alright? Speak to me man! (slapping MS while shaking him.)

MS: Mommy, no, I don't wanna go to disney world. Malificient's there...(sleeping.)

Zoe: (sigh.) (picks up MS with his arm slinged over her shoulder.) MS does not own Halo or Naruto. (takes MS to his house.)

Both John and Will were standing there, looking at Anko with red faces, even though their helmets blocked that vision. "Well, what'r you waiting for? Let's go!" Anko yelled as she dropped down. The two froze for a second, before saluting, yelling, "Yes, ma'am!" They soon were looking around, picking up weapons, and putting them in crates. Anko soon picked up a magnum, and examined it. Huh. How can something this smal and blunt be so harmfull?" She asked. You wanna see? Here." Will took the gun, aimed it up high, then pulled the trigger, forcing Anko to block her ears from the loud sound. After a few seconds, a bird fell to the ground, obviously dead."Well, atleast we have dinner tonight, huh?" Will said as John sweatdropped. "Uh, yeah." Anko looked amazed at the weapon. "Hey, mind if I try it out?" She asked, reaching for the weapon.

However, before she could grab it, Will jerked away. "Sorry, these weapons are property of the UNSC." He said. Anko growled a bit, but decided that in order to get it, she would have to use _that_ way. She strutted to Will, which made him nervous, as she made him sit on a bench, sit on his lap, and say, "Oh, please? Wouldn't a big, strong sweetie like you just let me try it out for a little bit?" She said seductively. "Uh...I...uh..." Will said as his hand went numb, which let Anko quickly grab it. "Real smooth, man." Jon said as he patted his friend's shoulder. Anko looked at the weapon before pointing the barrel to her own head. The two quickly jumped on her and took the weapon. "What the..? What was that for?" Anko yelled loudly. "Trust me, Anko, don't point the barrel at yourself unless you have a death wish." John said as he pointed at the barrel of the gun.

Anko was a bit confused, but shrugged it off. "Ah, well, enough fighting. Let's just get these supplies and head back." "Yes, ma'am!" Anko looked at them. "Why do you always go like that?" Will walked up. "It's usually used for those of authority. Sort of like respect." Anko smiled mischieviously. "Oh? So that means I can do _anything_ with you guys?" Both John and Will facefaulted with blushes. John got up to yell no, but his eyes got sight of something. He quickly walked over to it, and saw that it was some sort of weird laser. It was huge, green, and whatever. He picked it up, and headed back to the two. "Hey, Will, look at this." John said as he held out the laser. Will looked at it for a bit before looking at Will. "Hey, wasn't something like this shown on Halo 3 beta?" "Yeah, I think it was called, uh, oh yeah, a Spartan Lasor."

Will looked at it. "Weird, wonder why i-" He stopped in mid sentence before panicking. "Hey, dude, what's wrong?" John asked. "Dude! Don't you know? Halo 3's out!" Will said. At this,John also started to panic. The two were panicking for a while before Anko made them hit eachother with their heads, giving them a headache. "Thanks, we needed that." John said. John just got the lasor, got up on a high cliff, and aimed high. "Hey, Will, check this out! I'MA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!" John yelled as Will laughed hystarically. "SHOOP DAH HOOP!" John yelled as the laser fired in the air. In a few moments, a bird fell to the ground, and was roasted. "Meh, would have settled for fried chicken, but, oh well." Anko looked at the weapon in shock. "CAN i SEE THAT?" Anko yelled as she jumped for the weapon. But John was quick, and went past Anko. "Sorry, but you know why." Anko growled again, and was about to do the same trick, but John had the laser aimed at her, and she knew that that thing could be the end of her, so she left them alone. "Were you really gonna shoot her?" Will asked. "Nah, that would make problems, and I don't want to kill someone. Besides, this thing only has 4 shots left." He said as he slung the weapon over his shoulder.

(2 hours later.)

The three had everything packed up, and now they had to take them back on the vehicles. Anko looked at the warthog for a moment. "How is this big thing gonna take us back to the village?" Will walked up. "It's easy. Jump in and I'll-" "Hold on a minute!" John yelled. "There are still some more vehicles back here, so one of us is gonna have to stay behind to get one of them to speed up the process." John said. "Oh, yeah." "So I suggest that we play ro-" John didn't get to finish as Will jumped in with Anko and drive off, leaving John to yell out words that don't need to be repeated. Defeated, he walked up to a ghost, got in, and drove off after them.

(1 hour later.)

The two spartans were now in Tsunade's office. John was gonna kill Will later for leaving him behind like that, but now, they were busy. They put the weapons and vehicles in the storage room behind the Hokage tower."So, I trust everything went alright?" Tsunade asked. "Yes, ma'am, everything we-huh?" John said surprised. Tsunade wanted to know what was up, but Will couldn't answer either, as he was in the same state. "According to this, there's been an update to xbox." John said. "It says if we want to update it, and, if we don't, we'll be, 'signed off.'" Not wanting to see what signed off was, they pushed 'yes', and suddenly, everything looked white.

In a moment, they were in a big blue void, with weird choruses going around. "What the? What happened? Will asked frantically. "I don't know, but Will? Doesn't this seem...familiar?" John asked his friend. Will looked at it for a moment, before saying. "Yeah, it does." After a moment of realization, both jumped, yelling, "Yeah, this must be Halo 3!" Suddenly, big blue screens popped up in front of them, asking if they wanted to update their armor. The two looked at eachother, shrugged, and pressed yes. In a moment, they were surrounded by several different combinations for their armor. In a moment, they chose out everything, when suddenly, there was a big flashed. As soon as it died down, it showed the two spartans, back in the Hokage office. But, for some reason, Tsunade looked shocked. Curious, they looked at eachother, and were shocked themselves. They both had different armor.

John's armor was now, instead of his old colors, now completely steel-colored. helmet was somewhat similiar to his hold one, but had a different-shaped visor, and looked somewhat of a different rank. He also had heavy shoulder attachments, and a pack with a combat knife on his chest. Will's armor was also different. Instead of being his old colors, he was now completely normal blue. He had samurai pads on his shoulders, a sort of neck brace around his neck that reached his chest, and his head was styled after some sort of old Japanese statue. "Duuuuuuuude..."The two whispered. "W-what happened to you two? You say there's an update, you disappear, then reappear looking different!" Tsunade yelled. John looked at her. "Inside voices please.(yeah, that's how I am in real life too. So polite, it's annoying. I try to stop, but, it's permanent. Crap.) About this, well, we pressed 'yes', and suddenly, we were taken to some sort of void, and, in there, we found different armor styles. We chose them out, then, poof, we're here!"

John looked at Will."Hayabusa armor?" John asked as Will nodded. "You know how I am of Japanese culture!" Will looked at him. "ODST helmet with EVA shoulders and CQB chest? That sounds a bit like an ODST if I were mistaken." He said as John shrugged. "You know how I feel about them. You know our motto, _Feat first into hell._ He said. "What does that mean?" Tsunade asked. "Well, ODST's are specially trained soldiers who go into battle after falling at high altitudes, and the word, hell (dear Lord, I despise that word.), refers to war." John said. Tsunade nodded a bit before leaning back. "Lady Hokage! Lady Hokage!" A chunin yelled as he barged in. "Lady Hokage! Just now, with the weapons, there appeared even more items!" The Chunin looked at them. "Did you guys change?" "Oh, yeah, we-" Tsunade hit them both over the head. "No time for that! Let's head down there!" Everyone complied as they headed for the storage building."

MS: (cough, cough.) Ugh, hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next one up soon.

Jiraiya: Yeah, right.

MS: (presses button.)

(suddenly, a hunter comes up and stands above JIraiya.)

Hunter: Grrrrrrrrr...

Jiraiya: Meep.


	6. beep boop, open damn it!

**A/n: okay I miscounted its NOW one more chapter to my story.**

MS: Hey guys, MS here! Hey, sorry for the long wait since I posted I was recontinuing this story, but the problem is that I chose a reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaly bad time to recontinue it. But now, I'm good to go, so get ready! Also, I've gotta say, ever since I recontinued this story, I've received a lot more reviews, favorite story mail, favorite author mail, etc. It seems that old 'hold on until later' tactic worked here! Don't worry, though. I'm not doing it again. Well, here's the next chapter!

(sorry, no witty dialogue in the beginning credits this time)

"So how much closer?"

"Shut up! It's just a bit farther"

Sighing, John continued to follow the ANBU team along with his friend Will. They had only gotten the message of the equipment appearing a few hours beforehand, and before they knew it, they were being forced to walk along a trail behind ANBU towards the spot. ANBU that, might I add, were having their tails handed to them from their first encounter. John just looked around, and then added a sort of rhythm to his steps, something typical for when he's bored. "Hooooooome, home on the ra-"

"NO! NO MORE DAMN SINGING!"

The ANBU were also notably more grumpy since their last encounter. This was no problem for John since he was an expert and daydreaming and staying on the task at hand.

'_Thank you, boring classes'_

He imagined the usual thing: Spartans in Naruto. Yeah, he already thought of this before. His classes were THAT boring.

'_Gee, and you'd think English would be more lively with all of the stories.'_

As he thought he looked towards the sky, yet another trait he has adopted from his time in highschool. This is a pretty decent trait considering it kills time and allows you to be in your own world. However, there are a few problems. One is that you can't hear a thing-

"Hey bucket head, stop. Hey, I said stop. Dude, you're a bit too close for comfort-I SAID STOP!"

(CRASH)

-And you don't see where you're going.

Right now, he was laying on his back after falling down a small hill he should have been paying attention to. Pretty soon, he realized that there was something missing. Some key aspect that he needed to remember for the sake of the mission. Yet he couldn't figure it ou-

"!"

Oh. Right.

Grunting, John got up and looked down at the ANBU he flattened. The ANBU was lucky that the soil underneath him was soft enough, otherwise he would have to have been treated. John looked up towards the top of the hill.

"HEY GUYS! YOU'RE GOOD TO GO!

"No wait, I-"

(BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!)

Too late. Pretty soon, not only was there another Spartan on top of the ANBU, but also his entire squad. Everyone looked around a bit, wondering where the sound came from, before setting their sights below them. Will lazily got up as the ANBU immediately jumped up with embarrassment at what just occurred. The ANBU then jumped up, covered in dirt, twigs, etc. He seemed indifferent, but you could practically sense the bloodlust from the guy. He then marched up towards John and pointed a finger at him.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. THAT."

"Heheh, sorry about that. I actually expected you to have gotten up before they came down."

The ANBU was twitching several times, gripping and releasing the handle of his blade continuously.

"Don't do that again. Hear me?"

"Then don't fall under me again."

For several minutes, all everyone could hear were words that any kid would be beaten for if his mother heard him. He then marched towards the underbrush with his team following him post-haste, leaving John and Will.

"…..Dude seems angry."

" REALLY? How could you tell? I mean, apart from the aura, the constant profanity, and the angry stomping? Very observant."

"Shut it. Anyway, do you think it's safe to follow them?"

"I don't kno-"

"YOU EITHER FOLLOW ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SHOVE THIS SWORD UP EACH OF YOUR SHINY METAL ASSES!"

The two didn't need to hear it a second time. From there on, the trek was quiet. Very soon, however, they came across what looked like two ships: One dark green and blocky in design, and the other purple and smooth with a lot of debris from what looked like a crash littered on the ground. Cautiously, they went to the door to the green ship. Needless to say, the door was huge. Both John and Will grabbed a part of the door and began pulling.

(CLANG!)

(THUD!)

Despite the best efforts of the two, it seems the door didn't open. Clearly proven when the two fell backwards onto the soil. Getting up, they looked at the door more closely, and looking to the right, they found a keypad.

"…why didn't we notice that before?"

Will shrugged as they looked at the keypad. It seemed to take any code from any number of letters to a maximum of 30, which would make this difficult. All that was under it was the phrase:

_No matter how far into the war one goes, the first loss in a war is one of the worsts._

Rubbing the back of his helmet, Will turned to John. "Any ideas, dude?" he asked?

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." He paused for a moment. "Well, this has to do with Halo, so I think we have to put something in relating to it."

"Right! Well, it said first loss, and the first thing they lost was the Pillar of Autumn, right?"

John shrugged. "Go for it."

Turning to the keypad, Will put in the following numbers:

74552763288855

He then pressed enter, and the device went silent. Suddenly, the device flashed two glowing red letters:

ACCESS DENIED

"What? Hold on, hold on. Uh, maybe they mean the Spartans, like they said?"

Will then put in a different code.

7727826

ACCESS DENIED

"This is bull! What else is there?"

While Will was ranting, John moved up a bit. "Maybe….."

Will turned to his friend.

John thought for a moment and then turned to Will. "…maybe it's not just the games."

John then went up to the machine and thought for a moment. That's when it clicked in his mind: The first contact. He then finally knew the correct phrase.

Slowly, he put in the numbers.

4 H

2 A

7 R

8 V

3 E

7 S

7 T

(click!)

The machine was silent for a moment. Finally, they heard a final click as a lot of movement was heard behind the door. After what seemed like forever, they saw the door, slowly but surely, open wider and wider. Very soon, the door was wide open, and the Spartans were the first to see what was inside. Needless to say, what was inside made both of their jaws drop.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I think our stay here just got a little more entertaining."

MS: Phew! Finally finished. Yeah, sorry for ending right here, but I've got some schoolstuff to concentrate on at the moment, but don't worry! I'll get back on this. Later!


	7. ZOMG another spartan

**A/n: its almost time if you've read this far and thinking this is crap. Well screw you in the face. Keep reading an enjoy.**

MS: Hey guys, MS here! Hey, sorry for the delay, went through a few things, but now I'm back! Well, time to get started with this new chapter!

(note: a few people have been asking me about whether or not Master chief would be in this. I thought it over and decided against it. Don't get me wrong, it's a pretty good idea, it's just that I don't know how to write that down)

Will and John were now walking into the large container. Needless to say, the place seemed bigger on the inside than on the outside. The place wasn't big, IT WAS FREAKIN' HUGE! It was loaded as well. From what they could see, there were rows and rows of UNSC vehicles, weapons, equipments, computers, and everything that would make someone with a devious mind practically implode. John started walking along, looking at the vehicles. "Well, this is interesting." He said. "Wouldn't you think so, Will?"

No answer.

"Will?"

No answer.

From lacking an answer, John turned to see Will practically drooling at what he was looking at, despite the helmet being in the way. He walked up to his friend and started waving his hand in front of his face. "Hey dude, you there?" He started snapping his fingers. "Helloooooo." He even tried slapping the back of his head, and still no response. "Damn, the lights are on, but nobody's home." Suddenly, however, he started to hear a faint whisper. "S….sa-scara-sa…..sasasasca…" was all that he heard.

John was getting annoyed at his friend's incoherent babbling, so he turned his head, and saw just why his friend was like that. What he saw infront of him was a hologram, showing a large, four-legged structure, bearing the Covenant insignia. Below the hologram was a computer scrolling through information. John went up to the computer, and realized that the information was on how to build a scarab.

"Pretty cool."

"Cool! This isn't cool! IT'S FREAKIN' AWESOME!"

"Ok, ok, calm down. Well still, I think you're overreacting."

Will gave him a questionable look. "Why do you think that?" John stood a while, trying to hold the urge to punch his friend for his stupidity. "Dude, we're in the manga Naruto. The manga is about magical ninjas, somewhat-medieval era setting, and legendary demons. Not really the setting for advanced technology."

"But-"

"Not to mention, they don't even know about firearms, even ancient ones such as the blunderbuss. How do you think they're going to do this?"

Will stood there, trying to find an answer. "Well," He began. "They have tv's, vending machines, surveillance cameras, and a lot of other things, so I'd imagine they would have the technology for this."

"Will, really. These things can't even measure up to WWII warfare. I'm sorry, but it's just not enough."

Will just stood there, looking at the ground. John gave a heavy sigh, thinking about how much of an asshole he just acted like. "But….suppose that we could make it from the materials in this room. Sure, it wouldn't be that advanced at from Covenant technology, and hell, I'm no mechanic aside from working cars, but maybe after a bit of trial and error, plus a bit of help from the village, we COULD succeed in making something." Will smiled at the thought. Ever since he saw the Scarab from the second game, he would go on about how sweet it is, and how it should have been a playable vehicle. A thought suddenly clicked in Will's head. "Wait, there was a purple container beside this one, right? Well, it's more than likely Covenant stuff, so why not use that?"

"…"

John then proceeded to hit himself in the face against the wall for his own stupidity. "Well, I guess that can work." He said, showing a slight dent in his helmet. "Err….right." John started walking out, until something caught his eye. From what he could see, there was something else in the large container: a large tube, and it looked VERY familiar. He then started walking towards the tube, and put his hand on it.

"_Cold to the touch."_

He looked to the side, and saw a small panel. He took it off of the wall and looked at it.

_Cryotube no. 2623-13B_

_Subject: Spartan-1337_

_Status: Contained_

_Destination: Harvest for reconnaissance mission_

"_I don't believe this."_ John thought.

"Hey Will, come over here!"

Will sprinted towards his friend.

"What? What is it?

He only saw John smirk.

"Looks like we got some backup with us."

MS: Look, I'm really sorry this chapter is short, but it's pretty late right now, and I want to sleep. I just REALLY wanted to post this. Well, I'll get back to work on this in a little bit. Hopefully, nothing else will put me into the position of labeling this as 'discontinued'. -_-; Damn flamers. I know it's customary for someone to say their ideas, but REALLY! Also, I'm happy, because Halo Reach beta is supposed to come out. Whoohoo! Also, I'm thinking about doing a chapter making the setting towards Reach, like I made it from Halo 2 to 3. If you guys think I should do this, let me know. Well, c'ya!


	8. oh why oh why did i press the red button

**A/n: Behold it is I, MasterDV I have come from the lands of forum and abandon stories to bring you the epic re-birth of this series. I have been reposting the original chapters to the site[with a little extra commentary] in order to keep new comers updated on the story. This way the story will make sense(in a way) when I start to change how the story is written and how the story flows. Although I love this story I must say the way some characters were depicted was atrocious. So the characters will seem different now that I am writing this. I have came up with a plot and a way to explain how the characters got to the 'Naruto' world.**

**Popcornsutton: yes I will make this more interesting but at the cost of its crackness. It will have a formal plot and storyline instead of random things happening. Not to say this won't be funny anymore because I do enjoy the saying "IM A FIRING MAH LAZ0R!" thanks for the review though.**

**Now begin the NEW summoning of Spartans!**

**MS: wow I never thought we would be here again after the author told us we would be discontinued. I cried many a time after that….**

**Jiraiya: how could we be forgotten by-**

**MS: Did I tell you that you could talk!(takes out rocket launcher) do I have to introduce you to again?**

**Jiraiya:(cowering )I'll be good…**

**-BOOM-(wall suddently explodes)**

**MasterDV: never fear I am here, a writer who has taken an interest in you and your story. And your author has given me the legal contracts to your souls!(pull's out stacks of paper) now all your bases are belong to me! submit or suffer two thousand moons cycles worth of torture! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(Procceds to start blowing stuff up)**

**MS: OK OK. MasterDV does not own Naruto or Halo. Anyone who says he does will be shot, surviours will be shot again.(takes cover behind couch)**

**Jiraiya: no! no! not again AHHHHHHH!**

**MasterDV: yes,say hello to , now suffer my minion. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8: oh why oh did I press the red button.

Will and john had spent the last half hour trying to figure out how to open the cryo tube housed had the frozen Spartan inside. They had tyied kicking it, pressing random buttons, trying to un-plug the thing from the wall. Basically everything short of getting in the scropian and blasting the damnable thing straight to holy hell.

"Arggggg!" john exclaimed as he sat down next to the cryotube, him and Will had been trying to get the damn thing open and freeing the entombed Spartan. He was curious as hell as to why he was in there. Well the computer had said it was en-route to harvest. But how did he end up here of all places?

John sighed. He was going to get the dude out of there if he wanted answers.

"Crap, man this thing wont flippin open!" Will yelled out as another attempt to open the tube failed.

He kicked the tube with all his might.

-CLANK- -THUD-

"yeouch! Damn it." will fell to the floor as he cradled his injured foot. He then noticed the broken panel that was on the floor that, previously, had been covering two buttons.

"hey john, check this out I found two buttons!" he called out to john as he turned on his flashlight to see the words that were inscribed above the two buttons.

"I think it's the way to open the tube!" he yelled out once more. John picked himself up and went over to the side his friend was on. He hoped this was the button that open the tube else he would be super pissed at the machine.

Will took a closer look at the words. 'emergency re-animation'. He wondered what that meant? Well in any case it had the word emergency on it so it probably meant something to do with defrosting the man. now which button should he push?

"hey john, there is two buttons here. One is red the other is blue what do you think I should push." He said this as he moved over to show john the two mentioned buttons.

John examined the buttons. Now he could prees the red button but in most cases pressing the red button was vey bad and he didn't want to see if this thing had a self-destruct system in it. now the blue button looked like a safe bet. Blue was a good color not to bright that usually meant danger. Okay so it was decided, he would press the blue butto-.

"ahh screw it I'm going to take a chance, red button it is!" exclaimed will as he smashed down the red button.

"Will you Idiot! Don't go pressing red buttons haven't you ever seen the movies-." He then noticed movement from the pod as the door opened. The frozen air was hissing out like a snake about to attack its prey.

John and will both stood up and peered into the tube of the sleeping Spartan. They watched as the frost melted off the armor of the sleeping Spartan. They soon heard some grumblings coming from the Spartan.

"noo….thats my taco….. mumfxihbbeifi…." The Spartan mumbled as he came out of cryosleep. Will and john looked at each other. They knew what the other was thinking. And even though they had helmets on, they saw each others smirk.

Grabbing his magnum pistol, he put the gun right next to the saprtans head the barrel pointing upward. He pulled the trigger.

The gun let out a loud, resounding bang. The sound echoing off the walls of the had the effect of making it 10 times louder.

"HOLY WOMBATS! WHAT GOING ON, WHERE AM I?" the sleeping Spartan had been rudely awakened from his icy slumber. He was very confused too.

"dude you have been sleeping for a hundred years!" will exclaimed as he came towards the newly awaken Spartan. He was going for the old'your in the future trick'.

" your spaceship crashed landed here a long time ago it took us a hundred years to find you!" john exclaimed as he also came up to the Spartan.

"what the hell are you serious! Wait then that means.. holy crap did we win the war?" john and will shared a look. They were both smiling like lunatics, it was a good thing that they had helmets on.

"oh man, he must be talking about the great war." Said john in a very sullen voice, he was trying to appear sadden.

"yeah he must be judging from the time he came from. Look sir a long time ago there was this war between the covenant and us they won the war and destroyed our home planet they enslaved us and now we must call them our masters, even grunts hold a higher position than us!" will finished in a dramatic voice. He was about to lose it.

Now the newly awakend Spartan had been on cryosleep for the equalivilant of a couple of months. When a person has gone into cryosleep for any long periods of time the suffer from major disorientation and are really confused . needless to say anyone coming out of cryosleep for that long would have beleived that they were a monkey if some three year old had told them so.

"oh my god, I missed all of this I bet if I would have been there we would have sent the covies running. I bet you two have sought me out because I'm the only hope for freedom. Yes that's tottaly the reason. Fine, I, Spartan 1337, the 'guy' of Spartans, will help you in this holy quest for freedom now come my disciples we have a race to free!" it was at that time that he noticed the two Spartans rolling on the floor laughing.

"okay so let me get this straight." The Spartan said as he stared down the two other Spartans." I'm not in the future."

"yeah but you should had heard yourself when you made your awesome speech." Will chuckled out, he was still laughing a little bit.

"okay, now its also not true that the covenant won the war and were all slaves to grunts?" the Spartan said

"yeah dude I can't believe that you actually believed us." John sniggered out. He was about to start laughing again.

"point, so your what your saying is that we somehow ended up in a different dimension where people have magical powers and are ninjas, and that you two are not really Spartans but just two kids from a world where my world is just a video game. And you two play it as the master chief?" the Spartan had said every thing in a tone infliction that just said'WTF'.

"yep that pretty much sums it up." John said.

The Spartan just stared at them for a good long thirty seconds.

"dude he's starting to creep me out." Will whispered to john. John gave a nod for a reply.

After a couple more seconds the Spartan finally spoke.

" you two are out of your fucking minds!" the man exclaimed.

"hey language!" said john

" Do you two expect me to believe that we are in another demension where 'magical ninjas' live and that I'm from some video game called 'Halo'?"

"Yes." Will and John both said in unison.

" Alright."

"What? really!"

"No you two are crazy I'm out of here." With that the Spartan walked towards the door, to see if he could find some way of figuring out just where he was.

Just as he was doing that an ANBU had walked into the room.

"hey what the hell is taking you guys so long we have been standing out there for a hour now!" the ANBU then saw the new arrival walking towards him." Hey who this guys" he directed his question to the two Spartans that were chasing after the one that was departing.

"oh this guy we found frozen in a cryotube and we just woke him up and he doesn't believe that you ninja's are magical and what not." Will said this as he chased after the departing Spartan(who could walk really fast)

The ANBU didn't know if to take these guys seriously or to just think sometime today he had been hit on the head and was now in a coma and this was a really bizzare dream. Something told him that this was real and that today he would have to drink away this day at the ANBU's favorite bar.

"okay so you want me to show him a jutsu." He had figured that the metal man had meant jutsu when he said 'magic' when he described his nin-jutsu.

"that would be most helpful, thank you." John said to the ANBU as he watch try to convince the other Spartan to listen to them. He wasn't doing too good.

"come on just listen to me and we'll show you that we are not crazy!".

"why the hell would I listen to two crazy guys now out of my way solider im on important UNSC business so I do not need two AWOL soilders to keep me from-" he paused as he said this. He took a look at the Spartan in front of him."speaking of that, what are two soliders doing here, if I re-call I had no back up with me and your Spartan armor is not familiar with any ones I've seen. So what are you two doing here?" the Spartan had finally had stopped walking and was now staring holes into Will's head.

Will really didn't like the way he was looking at him."look we arnt Spartans we told you we are just normal civilizations and we somehow got sucked into this dimension. We then woke up in the forest with our Spartan armor on!" Will told the Spartan. He was stil figuring out for himself what was going on so he really couldn't give a better explanation.

Just then as the Spartan was about to reply he ducked and tackled will to the ground. A water-dragon missile flew right over their heads. They knew it was a water dragon due to the fact that the watery mass turned around and looked directly at them before it dissipated.

Spartan 1337 was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe what he had just saw. A magical water dragon there was only one thing to say at a time like this.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" the man exclaimed as he got up off the ground.

Will got up himself and dusted himself off. He grabbed ahold of the shocked man. he uttered the one thing that seemed appropriate.

"Welcome to the world of ninja's."

**A/n: well its official, the story has continued! It wasn't very long but it's the thought that counts right? Well I want you to tell me if its good or bad. Tell me if the writing was good or if it was bad. And, of coarse, tell me if you liked the story. I need reviews and I need them now the more reviews the faster I write. So please give plenty. Shout out to killermaverick the original author of this story. I hope his future stories are as good as this one.**

**Anyway read,review,enjoy.**

**MasterDV**


	9. Controller? Ha! I am the controller

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: MasterDV here again with a update to this random bag of fun we call a story. Im sorry I took so long to update but my laptop imploded and all the chapters I had planned to post were lost. The reason why it imploded was because I was downloading a dj software and it cost money so I tried to get it for free….lets just say when I clicked on the file, it didn't go so well with my computer.**

**But enough about my life its time for the story!**

**: Yay for a new chapter one more chapter and it will be the deca-chapter! **

**MS: this is going to be great!**

**Jiraya: whoope -_-…..**

**: jiraya show more enthusiam why don't you. If you don't….. I think you understand my level of sadistics :D.**

**Jiraya: shivers ok ok! Yay, woohoo, oh yeah, fuk yeah story timez! There you happy?**

**: not quite, do the disclaimer.**

**Jiraya: sighs MasterDV does not own Naruto, Halo, or any thing that he will refrence in the future. Those belong to their respective owners and the list is too long to list them out. Enjoy the story and read and review.**

**: was that so hard?**

**Jiraya: crys**

**~awesometransition~**

Will was happily enjoy the ride back to the village. After they calmed spartan 1337 down they decided that they should go out and search the surrounding areas foor more containers like the one they found today. He wanted the help of some ninja for this job so it was decided that they( will, john, and spartan1337) would go back to the hokage and ask her for some ninja to help them.

So here he was riding shotgun in the worthog with john at the wheel and spartan1337 on gunner.

Sure they had found worthogs that were transport units and didn't have the big 75mm turrent attaced to it but hey, it looked super badass rolling through the village like that.

"Hey Will."John broke the silence."How long have we been here?" John asked.

Will thought for a second. " I don't know a day or two maybe. Why do you ask?" Will responded back. "why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking, since we are here doesn't that mean we aren't in the real world anymore. Surely you think that someone has by now noticed that we have gone missing?" John took a look at Will.

" Ok first off. Don't call me shirley." John smacked him upside the head but Will still chuckled at his joke. "second. Yeah I think your right. We had no way of knowing that we would be sucked into our xbox and chucked out into a manga, we also don't know when we can get back or even IF we can get back." Will said seriously.

John took a moment to consider that. He knew that his friend was right. They had no idea of the circumstances of what brought them to this world. For all they knew, going in meant that there was no going out. He didn't like that thought very much. He still wanted to see his family and he still wanted to see his other friends. But this wasn't a normal situation, they could be stuck here permanently.

"We need to find a way to take us back out of here. While this is all fun and what not we do not belong here and froom what I remember of the naruto series, its only going to get harder and we might have to fight someone like orochimaru or even orochimaru himself!" John explained to Will.

"yeah I know what you mean. If only we could go into the dashboard and just turn off the game. That would be good. "

John considered that. They had gone onto the dashboard once before. It was when they had updated he was sure that the place they were in looked like the Xbox 360's dashboard. But how was he supposed to call up something like that. It wasn't like he had a controller that he could just push a button. It would also wasn't like he could just will it up by just saying 'dashboard'.

It was that moment when everything froze. He noticed that everything took on a grayish hue and that everything was frozen. Well everything but him and Will.

"john whats happening? Are we updating again?" will said will he took a look around the area.

"I don't know Will but I don't think so. Its weird, I was just think that I wished I could just call up the dashboard and right when I thought that everything just froze." It was then that he noticed, what appeared to be a giant floating screen infront of them that had a list of options.

"will take a look at this." John pointed towards the screen.

Will took a look at the giant options screen. It had a list of the basic options of whenever someone hit the xbox guide button. But there was some new ones: _END SESSION, SAVE GAME, CHEATS._

There was cheats?...

"John I think this is the way to leave Naruto world!" Will exclaimed.

"Sweet! Well I guess that takes care of that problem. But wait…."john said in a hesitant voice

"yes john?" will pressed.

"what if we cant return here after we leave? I mean while I do want to see my family and friends again this is a extrodinary happening. What if we cant return here?" john said in a somewhat upset voice. While he did like living in the real world. This was quite possibly the greatest thing to happen to happen to him in his entire life. He would hate to lose a experince like this.

"John I don't know John but I think we have to take that risk. While I'll admit I love being here and all that, I think that the real world is more important than this world." Will grabbed his friend by the shoulder.

John let out a sigh. Will was right, the real world was more important that this fantasy world.

"Alright then. Lets take a chance, now how do we control this?" john took a look up at the floating screen.

They both sat there for a minute before will broke the silence.

" Hey, you said that you willed this thing up so why don't you try to will the options to be highlighted." Will explained to John.

" Hmmm. Think that could work."john said. "alright lets try it." John clapped his hands together.

John stared intensely at the screen and vizulized the option: _END SESSION. _To activate, and sure enough it did!

Right as he was about to congradulate himself a warning screen popped up.

_WARNING!_

_If you chose to end your session now, all unsaved data will be lost. if you have saved your game then press continue._

Both Will and john looked preplexed at the screen. Save game? How were they….

"hey john remember that save game option on the Xbox guide screen. There was a option to save the game. I think we can save there." Will called out to his friend.

"awesome sauce! Lets save this mofo!"

John willed it to cancel, which sent them back to the main screen. He then activated the save screen and saw three file slots. He chose the first one and saved the game.

He then went back and chose to end session again.

"Will you ready for this? I don't know what will happen when I end the game."John looked towards his best friend.

" Yeah im ready john. Press the button." Will said.

John took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and willed it to continue. He then felt himself start to fall and fell unconcious.

~awesometransition~

Will woke up and was startled to see that they were back in his living room. He looked to his side to see his friend unconcious.

"hey buddy wake up." Will shook his friend

"huh? What's it- whats going on." John said as he woke up.

"dude I dont know if I just had the crazyiest dream ever or if that was real."will said to his friend

"did it involve me and you in spartan armor in the Naruto world after we had just got sucked into our Xbox and anko really wanted our spartan lazor?" John questioned, as he sat up.

Will just shook his head.

"well it seems that we both had the same crazy dream or that just happened my friend."

They both came to the same conclusion.

"holy crap dude! That was so awesome! We were spartans and we got to drive worthogs and ghosts. We even got to shoot off the imfamous spartan lazor!" Will exclaimed excitedly.

" Yeah I know I was there! But whatg if we cant go back?" john said seriously

Will deflated. But he suddently got up and grabbed a controller.

"well I guess theres omly one way to find out right?" will said as he started up the console again.

John picked up a controller and turned it on. They both then signed into their profiles.

"I hope this works" john said to his friend.

"I do too." He then pressed the A button and activated the game.

At first nothing happened. Which really disappointed the two teens. But then they saw a seal glow from right underneath them.

They both disappered in a flash of bright light.

~awesometransition~

It had been over a week since Will and john had left the re-entered the 'game'( as John liked to call it) and they had both decided that they wouldn't go back into the 'game' till the weekend. They both had found out that upon entering the 'game' world, that time moved diffrently in there. What had been a day was only a hour in the real world. So they decided that they would spend there free time on the weekends going into the 'game'. They assigned them selves, during that week, some task's to do while they werent in the 'game' first off they would get caught up on the Naruto manga so that they would have at least some knowledge of future events that were to happen to the blonde's world. They werent quite sure why they had been found this amazing portal to the Naruto world. But hey they werent complaining. So during that week they spent what time they could reading the Naruto volumes. They had gotten up to the arc in shippuden when the new team 7 had to travel to the bridge of heaven and earth to meet sasori's spy in orochimaru's ranks when the weekend rolled by.

~awesometransition~

The bell had just gome off, ending the last period of the day. Will was excited for this day to come. He had told John that they would meet as his house and go into the 'game' after school. Will was so excited that he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"whats got you so happy?" a voice asked from right next to him.

Will took a look at the side of him to see his friend and fellow Naruto enthusist: Rena.

"huh? Oh its nothing its just uhh.. that I got the new halo 3 game. I hear it's the best one in the entire series!" Will lied. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell his friend about the portal into her favorite manga world. It was just that he and john decided that it would be best that they told no one of this less they be thought insane. They werent sure if they could bring others into the 'game' with them and they didn't want to take a chance like that.

" oh cools." Rena said." so whats the deall with you borrowing all of my Naruto manga lately? I knew you liked it but I would have thought you would have just watched the anime." Rena questioned him.

"well, uhh, you know my best friend John right?" will asked. Rena nodded her head." Well he recently took an intrest to the series and he wanted to read it and I figured 'hell I'll get caught up my self'." Will explained to the girl.

Rena seemed to accept that explantion." So you have any plans this weekend?" Rena asked curiously.

"not really I was just going to play new game this weekend so I might be….indisposed of this weekend." Will answered.

Rena giggled." Well good luck with that then. Anyway see you next week." Rena said as she took off towards her bus stop.

Will sighed. He was lucky to come up with a good lie on the spot. Usually he was a terrible liar but it seemed he had some luck today.

Still will let his grin slide back onto his face as he walked his way home.

~awesometransition~

Will and john were in will's living room. They had infomed there parents that they were going to a friends house and that they wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. This was so there parents wouldn't get suspicious of where they had disappered off to.

Both john and will signed into their xbox profiles and were about to start the 'game'

"john you ready for this?" will asked his friend not even bothering to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"as ready as I allways will be be Will." John answered back with anticipation lacieing his voice.

They both took a hold of their controlers and pressed A at the same time.

The floor lit up with the seal and they once again disappered in a bright light.

~**End chapter~**

**A/n: wow wee this chapter took me all a good three hours to complete. I know its short but hey what are you gonna do when you computer blows up and the chapters you had been working on are gone.**

**You write a short chapter to please the masses that's what you do.**

**Anyway I liked that I have been getting lots of reviews for my work. It makes me happy and excited that people are reading this and like it. I don't know how many like this story but I know that ten people do. And that's good enough for now. Sorry I took so long to update I had planned on posting a longer chapter but as you know….**

**Anyway please review this chapter and I won't stand at you bedside at night!**

**MasterDV**


	10. The Covenant

Summoning of Spartans

Chapter 10: First assignment

**masterDV here again with the next update to the S.U.S series. Im sorry for the long update time but as I said before my laptop has been broken. Key word, has, been broken. My laptop has been repaired and all my files are still intact. I can't believe this is my most popular storie, who would've thought that this story would become my main writing project. But enough rabble its time for the story!**

**MS: whooohooo finally another update its been quite some time.**

**: yes I know, I cant belive my laptop is finally fixed. I am so happy!**

**Jiraya: feh, I can update MY stories faster than you can. Thus I believe I should write this storie**

**: no way! Knowing you there would be a porno scene every two paragraphs.**

**Jiraya: oh come on you know you love it.**

**: (pulls out shotgun) Jiraya do not assume that I am a pervert like you. If you wish to not get holes blasted in you I suggest you do the disclaimer now.**

**Jiraya: screw the dis-**

**: (pumps gun) .**

**Jiraya: MasterDV does not own halo or naruto. Anyone who says other wise-**

**: ( fires a round) oops. My finger slipped**

**Jiraya: dear kami help your soul if you say he does**

**transition tiem!**

"so why are we out here again?" Will asked john as they walked through the forest.

"will cant you pay attention to something every once in awhile? The hokage sent us out on a simple delivery mission to a nearby village."john replied as he step over a large tree root.

"hey if it doesn't involve kicking some butt or sandwiches' it's not important enough to pay attention to." Will said.

John turned his head to will while he continued to walk. " dude what's with you and sandwiches? "

"Dude, me and sandwhiches are like naruto and ramen. I like them that much." Will salivated at the thought of the different type of sandwiches.

John rolled his eyes at his fellow Spartan." Well, like I was saying before. Tsunade sent us on a delivary mission. Remember what she said?"

**flashback**

_Will and john stood infront of the Hokage in her office, they had been summoned there after they had gotten back to the village. After walking to hokages office(which took forever since they still had no idea as too where they were in the village) they had to wait for the hokage to call them into her office before she spoke to them._

"_your late, I had to move up my schedule because of you guys." She said, clearly not pleased._

_Will rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Were sorry we got lost,and john has the worst sense of direction."_

"_hey everybody knows that if you see a cataplillar hatching from his coccon that means your traveling north!" John said indignantly._

_The other people in the room sweat-dropped at that statement. Tsunade simply sighed, the matter of them being late wasn't important she had a job that needed to be done. This was the perfect test to see how competent these two metal soldiers were. While she could'nt sense anychakara in them that didn't mean they might not have other skills. She pulled out a scroll from here desk. 'well better get this over with'. She thought. _

"_you weird metal soldiers aren't just gonna stay in my village slacking off and causing trouble. So for now we are going to hire you two as mercenaries for the village. We can't make you official ninja of the village as you two obviously aren't shinobi. But I can hire you two as mercenaries without the council houding me much, as Hokage I have the right to do so." Tsunade explained as she was seated at her desk._

"_any questions?" Tsunade raised a eyebrow at the two Spartans._

_They both shook their heads. _

"_Good." Tsuande smiled at them. " Here's your first mission. The details are in the scroll." She said as she tossed said scroll at them. "good luck you two."_

**end flashback**

"oh yeah…" Will said as he raised his head in the classic 'thinking position'. "she had a sandwich on her dead. I belive it was lunch time when we got there." John just simply gave his friend his patented evil-eye. Though he had a helmet on Will knew better not to further antagonize his friend when he gave him that look. Even if he couldn't see it, he just knew his friend was looking at him like that.

"so what are we supposed to be delivering anyway." Will asked

John took out the scroll once more and read the item. " it says that we are to head to a near village and deliver some documents to the local leader of the village. Sounds easy enough for a ninja mission I mean whats the worst that could happen?"

Oh the sweet sweet irony.

**scene break**

~A couple hours prior to the last scene~ ~Orbit around the planet~

A Giant vessel drifted through the silence of space. It was bigger than anything ever human made with a white bulbous front. The vessel was damaged as there was sections of the ship that was completely gone.

Inside the ship sat a creature, it was bigger than most grown men, it was humanoid in body composition but in looks it was completely alien. It wore shiny gold armor that cover its chest, parts of the legs and arms, and a helmet.

This creature sat at what looked like a throne that floated off the ground. There were other creatures like it in the room with different types of armor and color. There were other creatures in the large room and they seemed to be working at the control panels of holographic screens.

The creature in the gold armor was listening to the report of the other creatures like him.

"shipmaster the ship is in bad shape. 30% of the ship has diassappeared. And the frigate vessel that was carrying that bomb was no where to be found. We are glad to report that the reactor was untouched and the engines are still working. But most weapons systems are offline." The elite reported.

The shipmaster thought upon the status of the ship. The ship wasn't in good condition navigations were offline, weapons as well. They had no idea where they were. They were sure that they weren't at the human installation _reach_ as the hierarchs liked to call it. This was a new planet and they couldn't scan the surface due to some type of energy interference and to make matters worse he had lost 10% of his crew. They had simply disappeared.

"This isn't good lieutenant. I want the engineers to get to work on repairing the _Ifinate_ _grace. _I want the ship to be in working order in a three cycles. In the mean time. Field commander what is the satus on the prelimanery search team?"

A elite in silver armor rose up." The teams have been assembled and are being prepped for planet exploration sir."

"Good" the shipmaster said." Make sure that if they come across whatever is causing the energy interference they are to immediately mark the location and send for more personal." The shipmaster ordered his men. He hoped that whatever was causing this disturbance was sometype of relic. Perhaps when he got his ship back into covanent space he could report his findings to the prophets and recive a promotion. Oh yes that sounded wonderfull.

**scene break**

Will and john had been walking for half a day and while they had been used to walking long distances they were still getting tired.

"How far is this place?" Will complained.

"Stop being a baby we should be close to the-" john saw smoke nearby." See were here, come on." John ran ahead.

"Hey wait up!" Will chased after john into the village. Only to find that the village was destroyed and people lying on the floor dead.

John was staring wide eyed at the place, as was Will. Snapping out his shock he pulled out his assult rifle that was strapped to his back.

"What the hell happened here?" will shouted to john.

"I don't know, and be quite. Whoever did this might still be here. I'll look around for surviours. You see if you can radio 1337 back in the village see if he cant get a squad of medics and ninjas over here." John ordered Will, becoming completely serious.

"a-alright man. Woah this is too much." Will said as he started trying to call 1337.

John carefully crept along the road as he surveyed the damage to the village. Some places were on fire .

There was bodys lining the streets and all had the same type of wound. He had seen it multiple times before. It was plasma burns, but that was impossible. There was no way that they could possibly be here. It couldn't be.

"uhh john!" will called out him.

"what is it Will?" john said without turning around. Still studying the dead body.

"We sorta have a problem."

"what is it-" john turned around to see a covenant drop ship hovering directly overhead.

"Yeah that is a problem." John said.

He had to quickly dive for cover behind a stone pillar as the ship started to rain fire at them.

**A/n: sorry for the long update time but I have been working and I was sorta procrastinating I hope you can forgive me though. I had to cut this chapter short because as you can see my stupid computer is doing something stupid and it wont listen.**

**Anyway, yeah the covenant, bet yeah didn't expect that one. I wanted to bring the covenant in so as to even the odds. The two Spartans will be taking on the canon villains and with guns at their disposle it will be pathetically easy to deat them due to the fact that they have superior weapons. So the covenant will even the odds a bit.**

**I thank all of you who reviewed the story. It makes me happy that you write them. I wish that you all would write them they don't have to be long and anyone can do it even if you don't have an account. **

**One last thing is I need some suggestions. I have no idea as to how I am going to incorporate 1337 into the story. I only kept him in because the older author had put him in it. Had it been me I would'nt have put him in but I want to keep the story the same as if the original author had wrote it. So please review some responses. **

**Well thanks for reading and once again please review.!**

MasterDV


	11. Firefight

Summoning of Spartans: chapter11

Firefight.

**A/n:whats up here's another chapter coming right at you. Last chapter the two wayward Spartans were sent on a misson to deliver a package to a nearby village. Upon arriving there they found it to be destroyed. It was then that the covenant showed up and ambushed the two Spartans. Will our hero's be alright?**

**Also I would like to say thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter It makes me really happy when you do. Keep it up I want to get lots of reviews!**

: woah its tiem for a action chapter, ive been waiting for one!

MS: well the people who read this story want comedy, this chapter shouldn't even happen. We shouldvr gone with my idea instead.

: the one with the musical scene and the flying ninja squirls? Uh, uh no way I'm going to write that.

Jiraiya: you two have no idea what a good story is, there needs to be more fan-service! It needs more moe and sexy neko-girls with-

(smacks jiraiya with the gravity hammer) shut up! My work is fantastic. Now you have displeased me. Perform the retribution!

Jiraiya: (sigh) MasterDV does not own Halo or Naruto. Nor will he ever will.

**dat chapter begin**

A few more explostions sounded off as John hid behind the stone pillar. They had been firing at them for a minute now and he was sure that they were going to deploy their troops soon. If John couldn't get to Will in before that they would surely be in trouble.

"Will!" john called through the com. "are you alright, hows your shields?"

It was a few seconds before Will replied, "I'm fine. My shields are good as well but I'm pinned down over here by this collapsed house. Don't know how much longer my cover is going to hold out."

"don't worry Will I have a plan. Do you still have that prototype grenade laucher pistol we picked up from the armory before we left?" john asked.

"uhh…" will checked his equipment that he had and saw that he had the pistol still straped to his thigh." Yeah its right here. I don't' see how this is going to help though."

"okay listen carefully, on the count of three I want you to shoot that at the ground between the two places were taking cover at. This should create a smoke screen for a couple of seconds. I want you to run towards me while I draw the enemys fire. Once you get over here we should be able to retreat and get a better standing point." John ordered into the com.

"alright john on your mark." Will replied.

John brought out his assult rifle and made sure that the weapon had its safety off. He took a quick breath before he took a quick peek behind his cover. Immediately the ship shot another bolt of plasma at him. It didn't hit him but the splash damage took a portion of his shields out. He waited till they were at full charge before he started his count." Get ready Will. 3….2…1…MARK!"

Will shot the grenade off at the designated point. The was an explostion as the grenade hit its mark, sending rubble and debris flying. This provided the smokescreen that will needed to cross the distance between him and his friend.

John saw his friend running towards him and quickly popped out of his cover. He squeezed the trigger and sent out a barrage of bullets towards the drop ship. Of coarse the ship focused on him and started to send multiple shots at him. He dodge them but they still took out his shields due to splash damage. He kept this up till he had to take cover, less he want to be burned by those plasma bolts. He soon saw Will leaping behing the stone pillar with him.

"good job to see you got here without much trouble." John said to Will.

"John we have to get out of here. We don't have the right equipment to take on a dropship. Hell even in the games we just wait for them to leave unless we have a scorpion tank." Will said.

"what about calling 1337?"

Will shook his head." Wont work, there are no radio towers to boost the signal of our transmission. The com's only work because it's a short range signal." Will explained.

"okay how many of those grenades that you can launch, do you have?" john asked.

"about two." Will said as he checked his ammo reader.

"good that will be enough." John said as he reloaded his assult rifle." I want you to see if you can take out the plasma turrent on that thing. If we can take it out we should be able to get into the forest before they can drop their troops. We then will have the advantage of the forest to give us cover." Will nodded, understanding the plan.

"ok john give me cover fire while I aim for the turrent." Will moved positions behind a fallen wall. Thankfully the gunner on the ship hadn't seen him move there.

John started running for another pillar across from himself as he fired his rifle at the drop ship. The gunship turrent sent some plasma right at him attempting to hit him.

Will took aim at the gun ship. He made sure he got the trajectory right, but he couldn't be sure. He was never good with these types of guns."stupid modern warfare…." Will grumbled to himself. He checked his aim one last time before he pulled the trigger. The little grenade fired and flew through the air but it didn't hit its intended target. It hit near it but it didn't destroy the turrent. Will dove for cover before he even had time to curse about his crappy aim. The gun turrent swilved over at him at started to send a barrage of super heated death at him. Will was thankful for all the times he had played Halo to know when it was time to take cover.

"What was that?" johns voice came over on the comm. "you had a clear shot with that thing and you missed!"

"well sorry! You know I'm a terrible shot, im better with up close guns and you know that." Will said to his friend.

"yeah I always have to carry the team whenever we play online matchmaking." John shot back at his friend.

"whatever! Now's not the time to be arguing over who sucks the most with accuracy-"

"which is you"

"Shut your face! Alright I have another shot left if you can distract it one more time I should be ablw to hit it." Will explained to john, as he fired off a couple of bursts form his battle rifle.

"alright! On 3, 1…2…3!"

John once again took off running from his cover. He shot a couple more rounds from his assult rifle at the gun ship. He was heading towards the forest as it was further away, it gave the gunship more of a incentive to shoot at him.

Will aimed the shot more carefully than he had done before. _'please let this hit, please let this hit!'_ Will chanted in his head. He held his breath and pulled the trigger. The grenade once again flew through the air but this time it hit its mark. The turrent exploded in a plume of fire and metal shrapnel. Will imdiately took off running towards the forest where john was waiting. He was near the forest edge when a bolt of plasma flew right past his head. He didn't have to turn around to guess that the gunship had dropped its troops and they were now pursing them.

John was firing at the small crown of aliens. But most the shots were blocked by jackle energy shields. He managed to kill a grunt before Will had made it into the forest with him. They immediately took off into the forest in the genral direction of where they had come from. John saw a couple of large blips on his motion sensor. He looked up to see two more ships passing over them.

"we have company will!" john said as he reloaded.

"this is not how I wanted my first ninja mission to go! Now I know how naruto feels!"

**meanwhile**

Back at konoha naruto had the strangest feeling as if somewhere his two new metal friends now understood him a little more. That was weird where had that feeling come from. Oh well he had to meet sakura at the hospital to see sasuke. Granny tsunade said it was okay to see his brother/rival/friend now. He hoped he felt better after what that itachi dude did to him.

**back with the Spartans**

"We have to fight our way through them if we want to get back through the village!" john said as he took cover behind a tree to avoid a couple of plasma bolts flying at him. He let loose a couple of rounds and took down a stray grunt. He continued to take cover behind the trees.

"John, this is one big clusterfuck. We need to get some help or we need to find someplace to lay low." Will shouted as threw a grenade at a group of aliens. Two of Elites noticed the flying ball of death and managed to jump out they way of the explosion, but the jackles and grunts that were there weren't so lucky.

"Ok Will, I think I saw a cave on the way here we may be able to hide in it if we can get there. But we need to get away. How many grenades do you have?" John said to will as he beat down a jackle that thought it could get close to him and take him on.

"Not many, I have about three left, how about you?"

"Four, this may be able to work. ok on my signal arm and throw all of them. Like before we should be able to create a smoke scree- Watch out!" john pushed Will out of the way and blocked a energy sword strike with his rilfe. The rifle cut in two cleanly, john quickly drew his secondary pistol and put a full clip into the Elites head. It went down for good as multiple shells pierced its shields and its skull.

"thanks buddy." Will said as he got up. "ok I'm ready when you are." Will took out his remaining grenades and armed two of them. He still his hand on the handle that kept it from blowing up.

"ok, 3…..2….1…mark!" John shouted as he threw his grenades at the enemy forces. Will, likewise, threw his grenades before he took out and threw his last one. They landed at the right spot right next to the enemy bulk. They detonated and the area was now showered in enemy gore and debry. Will and john quickly took off running into the forest. The trees covering them from enemy eyes.

**scene break**

Back aboard the _Infinate Grace, _the shipmaster sat at his chair waiting for the news of his search parts to come back. He hoped that whatever they found it was important enough to bring back to the hierarchs.

"Shipmaster!" a lieutenant called out. "we have the reports from the preliminary search partys." The lieutenant held out the data disk. The shipmaster took the data from the Elite he opened it and read the report.

'this is…..interesting…'. The shipmaster closed the report and started to think.

"orders sir?" the lieutenant asked him, seeing that the shipmaster was thinking.

" Well, we can't do anything about the humans or the demons with the state of the shipright now. We can't even call for re-enforcements. For no we will simply bide our time. I want teams to go and destroy some human communitys and scaverge what they can from them. Kill all of those monkeys and leave no trace. We don't want to alert them mre than we already have. If they have those demons there then there must be some sort of military base here. If possible I want it taken out and all data taken from it. Also have them on alert for those strange power sources." The shipmaster told his lieutenant. "relay all of my commands to all squad leaders and engineers."

"yes sir." The lieutenant bowed to him before he got up to leave.

"Wait!" the shipmaster called out to him before he left." Have you heard anything about that corvette?"

"no sir." Said the elite.

"OK dismissed." The shipmaster said the lieutenant. The doors slided to shut signifiying that he was alone once more.'I'm positive that the reason were here right now is because of that ship. We need to find it but it might have been destroyed when the ball of light engulfed us.' The shipmasters thought. He sighed before he turned his chair to gaze out to the stars.

**A/n: well heres another update for you guys. I felt so bad that I took so long to update that I wrote one more chapter for you guys. I hope you weren't that angry.**

**Thanks for the reviews it made me so happy that I got three reviews immediately after posting that last chapter. I couldn't stop grinning it made me so happy.**

**About the weapon that will used. The grenade laucher pistol that he had was from the trailer from halo 4. And if your wondering why the two Spartans can fight and stuff it's because the skill of the player in the game is transferred into them.**

**Anyway I hope you review this more because it will make me happy and when im happy I can write chapters faster. Anyway thanks for reading this!**

MasterDV


End file.
